1. Field of the Invention
This game relates to amusement devices and more particularly to games with definitely movable game pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games utilizing playing boards and movable pieces are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,557 to LeBrun et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,554 to Capablanca et al and U.S. Pat. No. 1,254,380 to Whitmore are all examples of games in which game boards are employed. The boards may use endless mazes and paths such as LeBrun or Whitmore, or they may employ concentric circles such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,715 to Puglis.
However, none of the foregoing prior art references make specific reference to a game utilizing interconnecting, zigzagging paths or employ two sets of men by each player. Furthermore, it has been found that the public enjoys a game which is theme oriented. Thus the popularity of games such as "war" games (U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,819 to Lieberman would be an example of the latter). There is also a great need for games which are educational, stimulating interest in subjects with social value, and thus providing a useful benefit as well as entertainment value.
Therefore, there is a need for games which entertain and engage all age ranges, are simple to use, have few parts and also perform an educational service.